Dumb Ways to Die Original/Cheetos8089's 3rd minigame ideas
Phoney's 2nd minigame Tap correct contact to go to taxi or airport or train or friend's home or to buy a tablet or to go skiing by pressing "Taxi", "Airport", "Train", "Buy a Tablet", "Skiing", or "Dunce". Don't press "Clod". (Phoney is using contacts). If it's the taxi, Phoney will wait for the taxi and it comes to him, taxi goes for long journey. If it's the friend's house, he will knock on the door of a house and Dunce opens it. If it's the airplane, he sits in a seat and talks on the phone. If it's the train, he will enter the train when it comes. If it's buy a tablet, he will buy a new ipad. If it's skiing, he will beat Dummkopf, Calamity & Botch to finish line and he wins. If you press "Clod", you lose, and Clod will scratch Phoney. (Phoney Number) Numpty's 3rd minigame Numpty has running on a volcano, similar to botch rocky run. The sky is orange. Jump over the lava rivers, If you win, Numpty will place a flag on the top, then fireworks come in the orange sky. If lose, Numpty will be gray, have fire on his head, and rain washes fire off his head. He also has "x" eyes. (Volcano Warning) Dummkopf's 3rd minigame Dummkopf has Skiing, tilt and avoid electric boxes. If win, Dummkopf will beat his clones to the finish line and eat toast (the winning prize). If lose, he gets electrocuted as skeleton. (Electriskiing) Mishap's 3rd minigame Mishap has cooking a cookie in an oven with rattlesnake. tap at correct temperature. If win, he will give chocolate chip cookie to rattlesnake and he will pet him. If lose, Mishap will offer the rattlesnake a burned cookie, and the rattlesnake will bite him. (Chocolate Chips) Calamity's 3rd minigame Calamity has flying as superhero in a city, don't land on sticky floor. If win, calamity will stand top of the skyscraper and place a DWTD flag on top. If lose, calamity will be stuck to the floor like her first minigame and die. (Sticky Hero) Dimwit's 3rd minigame He already has one. Hapless' 3rd minigame He already has one. Doofus' 3rd minigame Doofus has hand gliding with hive in mountains. Tap and hold anywhere wasps to go, not doofus. If win, Doofus will go to the top of the mountain and wasps fly away. If lose, doofus will get stung by wasps which causes him to fall off the glider to death. (Hive Gliding) Lax's 3rd minigame Lax has food warrior walking, slashes fresh food while walking and do not slash spoiled food or lax. If win, lax will create a sword and a shield to fight all imps. If lose, lax will vomit as puke. (Food War) Stumble's 3rd minigame There is a cutscene where Stumble is singing and dancing and Putz comes with his balloons and notices. tap correct directions like left, right, down and up. A red balloon will come every time to get it right. If win, stumble will sing and dance and Putz will let go of his balloons and clap. Wrong direction, train comes and Stumble falls down and gets killed and Putz will be shocked and reach for Stumble. (Singble) Dippy's 3rd minigame He already has one. Ninny's 3rd minigame He already has one. Numskull's 3rd minigame Numskull has skateboarding on moon. Tap and hold to jump and fly to avoid asteroids. If win, Numskull will put skateboard next to the USA flag on the moon. If lose, asteroids will come fly at her. (SpaceBoarding) Botch's 3rd minigame Botch has inline skating in forest. Drag botch to avoid trees. If win, botch will go to city and do inline skating. If lose, botch will be killed as blood by hunters. (Moose Skating) Clod's 3rd minigame He already has one. Bungle's 3rd minigame There is a cutscene where Bungle is putting dishes away. It shows his body and it shows he's a short guy. He is standing on top of the door for the dishwasher trying to reach a plate from the counter. He accidentally closes it and kicks the on button with his foot. The gameplay is that you have to click all green buttons to escape. If you click all green buttons, he will kick the door open and all dishes will be shiny. If the player clicks the red button or time runs out, you lose and he explodes. (Dish Out) Pillock's 3rd minigame Lax pukes in some medicines and Calamity puts glue in some. Pick the medicine that has no glue or puke. If you win, Pillock will eat medicine and grow hair. If you eat one with puke, Pillock pukes on the floor and slips on it. If you eat one with glue, he will fall back and be unable to move. (Puke Glue Pill) Dunce's 3rd minigame Dunce has running. Swipe up to jump over obstacles. If time runs out, dunce will run to the finish line and dollars fall in front of him and you win. If touch obstacle, he will trip and he will be bleeding and you lose. (Marathon Dunce) Doomed's 3rd minigame Doomed is in an area where there is trash bags. Find Doomed with his black bag. Flick to throw away trash. If trash is all removed, the drug dealer is on the train track an doomed will take the train and the drug dealer gets hit by the train (they're at the train station if you win). If time runs out, drug dealer hits doomed with bat and you lose. (Bag Search) Bonehead's 3rd minigame Bonehead has avoid the falling bombs in the road. drag the car to avoid bombs. If win, he will speed and a prison cage will fall on Bonehead (he got arrested). Lose, the road explodes and Bonehead goes flying. (Bomb Head) Stupe's 3rd minigame He already has one. Phoney's 3rd minigame Phoney needs to calls the train. Enter "144". If you enter it, Phoney will ride the train talking to a friend on the phone. If you don't enter "144" or time runs out, train comes and kills Phoney. (Train Phone Number) Putz's 3rd minigame Putz has a minigame where he misses the train. He goes on the train track chasing it. Tap the screen as fast as you can until you reach the train. If you win, the train stops and he enters. If you lose, another train comes and kills him. (Train Chase) Gallery Volcano_Warning.png|Volcano Warning Hive_Gliding.png|Hive Gliding Electriskiing.png|Electriskiing Dummkopf_Electriskiing.png|Electriskiing (gameplay in color) Numskull_Spaceboarding.png|Spaceboarding (gameplay in color) Credits *the users who were involved in the thread for coming up with the minigames. *AsgailBann for creating the images. Category:News